


Don't doubt it.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve slightly OOC, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Natasha & Steve have never been intimate before but they're stuck in the car on a long mission and they're bored, Nat wants to make things more interesting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Don't doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yeah this is just another shortie whilst I work on other fics, hope you enjoy anyway and Steve is slightly OOC but the smut bunny demanded it.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

Nat bit her lip as Steve's hips pounded into her, the car rocked as his muscled thighs tensed with every jerk of his hips, her short nails left red lines down his ass cheek.

Her legs were wantonly wide, as he jackhammered into her, harder and deeper than any other man had, she rubbed her clit desperately trying to keep in time of his punishing pace, he reached around and grabbed her thin wrists and held them above her head.

The sting of his strength was delicious, pain and pleasure mixed building to a perfect crescendo, their moans and breath mingled too, as her eyes rolled back, his soft full lips taking her nipple into his mouth, laving it.

When his teeth grazed it Nat bit back her moan throwing her head back, she bucked into him, hips meeting Steve in a frantic race for pleasure, "Faster, fuck Steve." His gaze was full of burning desire, "So good Nat, so wet for me." Warm breath surrounded over her, all she could smell, taste, feel was Steve. 

Steve just grunted, his cock pushing impossibly deep, her walls ached from his huge cock, she could feel every ridge and vein, hear their salacious fucking in the heady crushing atmosphere of the car.

She wiggled a hand free and carded it through Steve's short blond locks, she yanked, his gasp and bitten lip causing her to moan too.

He roughly squeezed her breast, "Yes, yes fuck Steve, harder." He leaned against her as she withdrew her hand from his hair, trailing it back to her clit, "So fucking perfect Nat. Gonna' cum." 

The blond Avenger pistoned in earnest now, Nat's cries were incoherent, a jumble of disjointed words, his thrusts grew sloppy in her wet needy hole, as he exclaimed, her cunt clenched around him as he stilled, her back arched and his muscles tensed and released as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Nat took a shuddering breath as Steve pecked her on the cheek, if she wasn't so fucked out, she would've laughed at his change in behavior, "Fuck." They said in unison, both trembling with the aftermath of their efforts.

"That was some ride." Nat gasped out, they smiled, "Yeah Nat, told you I could fuck."

"Sure did." She looked down at her sore cunt filled with his cum dripping out slowly.

"Shouldn't have doubted me." He winked at her and smiled.

"Cocky jackass." She muttered.

"Stuck up piece of work." They burst out laughing and playfully swatted at each other, Steve was a lucky guy, his friends were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
